The present invention relates to an improved ice cube forming tray for an ice making machine.
By way of background, ice cube forming trays are known which have hollow walls surrounding the openings in which water is frozen, to thereby provide relatively efficient heat transfer. However, trays utilized in the past were relatively difficult to fabricate because of their complexity and thus they were relatively expensive. It is with overcoming this deficiency that the present invention is concerned.